


Un autre dernier adieu

by Nelja



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, Ghosts, Guilt, Season/Series 01
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Trois rencontres avec un fantôme qui n'existe peut-être pas
Relationships: Barbara "Barb" Holland/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2020, Échange d'Halloween 2020





	Un autre dernier adieu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kandai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/gifts).



La première fois que Nancy voit le fantôme de Barb, alors qu'elle cherche frénétiquement dans les bois, le soulagement inonde son coeur assoiffé. Je t'ai cherchée partout, veut-elle dire. Elle court vers elle - et puis elle passe à travers, et l'illusion se dissipe, et elle réalise qu'elle n'a pas dormi depuis trop longtemps.

* * *

la seconde fois que Nancy voit le fantôme de Barb, la réalité a commencé à sombrer dans son estomac, et tout ce qui se rapproche d'un espoir ressemble à un mensonge aussi. Elle remarque les pieds nus et salis de Barb, son visage trop pâle, et elle ne doute plus qu'elle est revenue pour la hanter, pour se venger, parce que Nancy l'a fait venir à cette fête, puis l'a abandonnée.

C'est la faute de Nancy si elle est morte.

"Pardonne-moi," dit-elle, "je t'en prie !"

Barbara la regarde sans parler, mais peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle ne peut pas.

"Dis-moi ce que je dois faire," dit Nancy, "explique-moi !"

Mais Barb ne prononce pas un mot, la regarde juste avec une telle intensité que Nancy se sent coupable pour ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle demande d'elle. Romps avec Steve, imagine-t-elle, mais cela pourrait être ses propres instincts masochistes, ou pire, ses propres désirs. La mort de Barbara l'emplit de noirceur, mais est-ce que que Barbara voulait ?

Elle disparait avant que Nancy ait pu la comprendre.

* * *

La troisième fois que Nancy voit le fantôme de Barb, l'espoir est revenu, parce que Mme Byers lui a parlé de Will, parce que ce monde des fantômes pourrait être une réalité dont on revient. Elle se précipite sur Barbara quand elle la voit - comme les autres fois elle est seule, aucun témoin pour confirmer qu'elle n'est pas folle, personne pour juger ses réactions.

Barb est si près d'elle et Nancy essaie de l'imaginer perdue dans un autre monde, seule.

Elle pense qu'elle n'a pas voulu l'embrasser, juste s'approcher si près qu'elle pouvait la toucher, établir un contact qui les sauverait peut-être toutes les deux, mais leurs mains se traversent comme une illusion, et pourtant, quand leurs lèvres se touchent, c'est glacé et cela a le goût de toutes les paroles tendres ou amères qui n'ont jamais été dites.

Nancy comprend, et ne savait pas qu'elle pouvait regretter les circonstances de cette nuit avec Steve plus encore, la dernière jalousie qu'elle lui a plantée dans le coeur.

"Je viens te chercher," promet Nancy. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues, peut-être les siennes, mais elles sont si glacées qu'elles pourraient être celles de Barb aussi.

* * *

Will est sauvé, et Barb ne le sera jamais.

Barb est morte. Barb est morte depuis longtemps.

Et Nancy ne sait plus rien, après que son espoir meurt une seconde fois. Will peut-il se tromper, sont-ils arrivés juste un peu trop tard ? Y a-t-il un autre monde des morts qui n'est pas celui-là ? Ou est-elle simplement devenue folle ? Personne d'autre ne l'a jamais vue !

Elle doit être seule, n'est-ce pas ? Dans la forêt, probablement. Elle crie "Reviens, reviens !" jusqu'à s'en meurtrir la gorge.

Plus jamais elle ne la voit. Barb a trouvé la paix, ou alors Nancy ne mérite même plus d'être hantée.


End file.
